


When I stare at the abyss.

by Justanothersinger



Series: Chrobin Week 2015 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, all together now!, an excuse for vampires, another overtly long, comin right up, cries, everything's better with vampires, fine lets see the end of the trainwreck, help me, i cannot stop, i have no other explanation for this, i swear to god im a closet masochist, in which i invoke your trashy twilight phase, my stories are getting longer and longer, ok, ok i m doing this, overtly detailed au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Today too, the sun did not rise.<br/>But was it something right? Like the world that he'd come to know? </p><p>The darkness is all that he knows.' Originally the prompt for day 04 of chrobin week; an expansion of the vampire chrobin AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I stare at the abyss.

When I stare into the abyss

Prologue

 

Today too, the sun did not rise. 

 

He honestly didn't know why he expected otherwise, but there he was. The clock behind him ticked away, a loud, grandfather clock that he could hear from his room all the way on the other side of the castle. 

Like hours before, a bit before the sun was supposed to rise. According to the history books. 

 

And like every day for the past 1000 years, it didn't. 

 

The sky was littered with stars and a moon that shifts slowly to black. 

 

...He should get going. The others should be waking up right now. 

 

He straightens up, his breath leaving puffs of white in the cold, chilly air. 

It's colder than he would have liked in these lands. 

He rubs his arms. He's still not used to it, it seems. 

 

He'll train outside today. 

 

When he hears the voices, he quickly flips his hood back up. Fingers on the handle of his Levin Sword. 

Vampires. 

But they're not his enemy. Not anymore. 

 

He hesitates, lowers his hood back down again. 

 

A bad habit, that. 

"Good morning." He says and he thinks to himself that he's almost used to the look in the vampires' eyes as they turn to him. They return the greeting, still staring at him. Perhaps even as he turned to leave. 

He doesn't turn back to check.

 

Perhaps if he had, he would have seen the way their eyes were drawn to the shadows that followed him. 

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x 

 

The smell of snow is a cold one. 

It never does cover the smell of death. 

 

"It gets tougher every day." Robin says grimly.

 

"Keep that kinda attitude up and you'll be the next one buried in the pile of snow." Sully warns him. She takes a deep breath and pulls her lance from the vampire's body, face twisted into a grimace. 

 

"True." Robin replies, snapping his tome shut. Most of them had been used up already. 

Even if they had been expecting another attack, it had been a longer battle than he'd expected. 

 

The sound of hooves and Stahl rides up just then. "We've taken care of things on our side. You were right; they'd tried going for one of those pincer attack things and there weren't many of them."

"Mm. They were the kind of vampire that seemed to favor speed over strength. A particularly common breed of the Night Dweller strain." 

 

The kind that usually stemmed from the Grimleal cult. 

 

"Of course, we can't make any assumptions based on that alone."

"Robin?"

 

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing. We'll need to get back to the campsite." Robin looks around, "Where's Chrom?" 

"He's accompanying Princess around the campsite. We're going to need more staves." 

 

"Gaius." Robin nods towards the thief's direction, "...Was the damage we suffered that brutal?" 

"It would've been a lot worse if you hadn't predicted something like this." Gaius says without hesitation.

 

"Mm." Robin tucks his tome back into his bag and warms his hands with his breath, "I'll go report to him." 

"Dunno if that's a good idea right now, though."

 

"Perhaps not." Is all Robin says as he sets off for Chrom's tent. 

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x 

 

Today too, the sun did not rise. 

 

It's something that he'd come to be used to, something that he'd grown up seeing. All he knew of the sun itself were drawn circles in a pool of strange blue. But the color itself really didn't bother him too much.

It's something that he'd grown used to. 

 

But was it something right? Like the world that he'd come to know? 

 

The darkness is all that he knows. 

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x 

 

Light. 

 

Light cutting through. Harsh, bright. It burns his eyes.

His throat hurts and a hiss passes through his teeth. 

  
He hears something like a curse, hears footsteps. 

Warmth on his cheeks and brown eyes. 

 

A word that sounds familiar, tastes familiar on his tongue. 

 

Sounds...familiar. 

Ah. His name. 

 

"Chrom." 

  
A familiar tang on his tongue. Smeared on his lips, coppery sweet. 

He feels a weight on his chest, more warmth on his fingertips and there's a soft sigh from somewhere. 

  
"Chrom..." 

 

An arm, winding around his neck, tilting his head. 

The smell of lightning and char, his teeth scraping at the salt of skin. 

 

And more of that delicious, warm blood on his tongue. Even as the feeling gradually returns to his body, in arms holding him gently.

"I...told you to take care of yourself." Is Robin's weak reprimand. And by this point, Chrom's remembered enough that a strange sound slips from his throat, sounding oddly like a whine. 

But Robin refuses to let him go, drawing Chrom to his body and holding him as close as he can. Close enough for Chrom to feel the shivers wracking his body, the hitch in his breathing. 

 

"I'm alright. Just...don't take too much." 

 

He's remembered enough to feel the rapid beating of his heart, the flutter of his stomach at Robin's touch, the strange intimacy of the position that he was in. 

 

"...won't hurt...you." 

"I know you won't." 

 

He can see Robin's smile now. 

 

It twists at his heart. 

 

"You promised you wouldn't."

 

And it's that beyond anything else, that makes him stop. 

Robin slumps against the wall, his breathing rapid, his hands still wrapped around Chrom in an achingly warm embrace. 

 

And Chrom's eyes start to close as well. 

 

Before he loses himself to darkness, he hears Robin's voice; 

 

"But if I must die, anyway, I'd rather it be by your hands."

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x 

 

**When I stare at the abyss.**

**Prologue: To the sky of no return**

**End.**

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used for inspiration
> 
> Unreasonable Behaviour: OFF OST  
> The meaning of his tears: OFF OST  
> Waterfall: Undertale OST


End file.
